whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (2015)
White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (Android) on T-Store (Korea Only) (Google Play Store) November 26, 2015 White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (Android) on Google Play Store (Korea Only) TBA iOS: December 18, 2015 White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (iOS) on Apple Itunes Store (Korea Only) TBA PlayStation VR: TBA 2016 TBA 2016 PC: TBA TBA |genre = First Person Survival horror Adventure |engine = Unity 3D |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: M (Mature) GRB: 15+Korean Game Rating Board |platforms = Android iOS PlayStation VR Microsoft Windows |media = Digital download |input = |website = *Official Homepage *Facebook Page }} White Day: A Labyrinth Named School ('''Stylized:'' Whiteday')'' known as ('화이트데이 학교라는 이름의 미궁 |''' hwaiteudei haggyolaneun ileum-ui migung) in Korea, also known as "White Day 1 Remake" is a survival horror title developed by ROI Games and Gachyon Soft (가치온소프트). It is a complete remake of the original 2001 game of the same name. It is currently available for Android on local Korean store (T store), and is to be released in December on Google Play Store and iOS (Apple app store). It is also slated to release on PC and PlayStation 4 (utilizing PlayStation VR) and is due to release in 2016. ROI Games are also working on an English translation and will release the game internationally in other languages at a later date. It is directed and produced by the president of ROI Games, Lee Won Sool; who was the former CEO of Sonnori. This remake version is built on a brand new engine Unity) and includes graphical improvements and several other features (Ghosts, Features, Stories and more) not found in the original version of the game. It has re-established the game after it was thought to have become an abandonware title. Initially it was to be a port of the original game to mobile platforms. Development In March, 2014, Sonnori's hompage got back with a teaser video for a mobile version but closed again. Initially since 2011 the game was being co-developed by Sonnori (the formerly closed company) and Gachyon Soft (judging by promotional material), it started out as a port of the original game to mobile platforms but soon began shaping up into a complete remake. ;01/19/2015 News were out about White Day games at thisisgame.com. The game was announced that it is being made by the 'ROI GAMES' & 'Gachion Soft', 'ROI GAMES' has been established by Lee Won Sool. He was the former CEO of Sonnori and a Game Developer. Lee Won Sool also expressed his plan of making the game into a series. Initially the game was aimed at mobile platforms only and was a port of the original White Day game with VR in mind, however things changed in the following months where most of the game assets were remade and various platform releases were planned. (단독) 이원술 대표 “화이트데이를 스테디셀러 시리즈로 만들어 가고 싶다”, Exclusive representatives Lee Won Sool: "I want to make a series of long White Day"(단독) 14년 전 이야기의 끝을 맺는다! 화이트데이 모바일 프리뷰, Exclusive 14 years ago the story concludes! White Day mobile previewed. (right)]] ;09/22/2015 A promotional homepage was opened for the game.White Day Korean Homepage ;10/05/2015 A CG Trailer was revealed.화이트데이 학교라는 이름의 미궁 CG 트레일러 ;10/22/2015 A Media showcase was held, showcasing the new features of the game including the upgraded inventory, visuals, animations, character models and environments and more.14년만에 돌아온 화이트데이 모바일, 어떤 점이 달라졌나?, 14 years came back in White Day mobile, or been different at any point?http://www.inven.co.kr/webzine/news/?news=145162 ;11/19/2015 The Whiteday (2015) Remake was released in T-store (Local Android app market in Korea), Google Play Store (Korean language) and is to be released on Apple 'App store' (Korean language) in December. Other language versions will be released later. (Dub, Interface, Subtitles - Korean, English, Japanese, Chinese /Interface, Subtitles - Local language of 12 countries. ex: French, Spanish, Italian, Russian.. etc. plan) ;12/14/2015 A big update is scheduled to be released for Android devices on the local Korean T Store and Google Play which introduced the King Real (hardest difficulty) which was featured in the original game, and additional special bonus costumes to the game. Scheduled to update soon and Other details are also further notice. ;12/18/2015 A big update was released for Android devices on the local korean T Store and Google Play.Real mode(hardest difficulty), special bonus costumes & Costumes DLC Features The game features are almost completely altered: *New modern graphics as it is built on a completely new engine, as such the character faces, models and animations are more detailed now making them more expressive than in the original game *The gameplay was heavily altered and improved, the ghosts are no longer jump scare game mechanics but are far more sinister than that *There are about 20 Ghosts in the game now, excluding enemies like Eun-mi and the Janitors. **Cut ghosts were brought back (Na-hyae, Mi-suk (Eun-Ah), Kyeong-Hui) **New ghosts were added (The Dormitory Captain's Spirit, Yeong-Mi, Attendence Ghost, Altered; Water Mermaid, Woman in the cabin, and more). *Some characters make an interactive physical appearance now as opposed to sounds, halos or just shadow ghosts (Such as Ji-won) *Also Several Ending Scenario was altered by South Korean manhwa artist, Yoon Tae-ho (윤태호) He was in charge of Ending scenario continuity. *8 Additional Ghost Stories were added in. Some previous stories were altered and updated heavily as well. *The game includes additional bonus costumes, even for the girls. Soundtrack This game was produced music for the game unlike the original. The music was not released yet. Currently, it can hear only Limited edition OST and at the games. In Limited edition OST, contains four songs.Main theme, Ending, Ending(inst.) * Opening : Soliloquy_opening(희민 Theme) - 박상혁, Soliloquy_opening (Hui-min Theme) - Park Sang-hyeok * Main theme : 미궁(재 녹음판) - 황병기(작곡가)/ 소프라노 윤인숙(목소리), The Labyrinth(Re-recording ver.) - Hwang Byung-ki (Composer)/ Soprano Yun Insuk(Vocal) * Ending : 꿈인 것 처럼(Ending Theme) - 나비(가수)/박상혁(작곡), Like a dream (Ending Theme) - Navi(Vocal)/Park Sang-hyeok(Composer) For more details, see link Gallery Images whiteday-remake-comingsoon.jpg|"COMING SOON" Image showing text flipped horizontally. Whiteday - 1.png|Opening whiteday-remake-intertitle-facebook.jpg|Promotional intertitle image. Whiteday mobile(2015)- 3R.png|Remake (Mobile Ver) - Game Start Menu Whiteday - 2.png|Remake (Mobile Ver) - Choose the difficulty level Menu Whiteday mobile(2015)- 3.png|Remake (Mobile Ver) - Opening Movie Whiteday mobile(2015)- 4R.png|Remake (Mobile Ver) - Opening Movie Whiteday mobile(2015)- 5.png|Remake (Mobile Ver) - Description of the operation Whiteday mobile(2015)- 6.png|Remake (Mobile Ver) - Start point Whiteday mobile(2015)- 7R.png|Remake (Mobile Ver) - First floor notice board (changed Save Point ) Whiteday mobile(2015)- 8R.png|Remake (Mobile Ver) - Reflection in mirror (New feature) White Day Remake - Seong-Ah.png|Seong-ah as she appears in the PlayStation VR Version teaser. Mi-suk-remake-2-full.png|Mi-suk at the music room, New building. Na-hyae-Remake.png|Na-hyae. (writing on the chalkboards ghost) Spider Long Hair Lady Ghost-Remake.png|Spider Ghost. Yeondu Highschool Remake.png|Yeondu HighSchool Exterior. whiteday-remake-exterior concept.jpg|School Exterior concept from Facebook page. whiteday-remake-promo poster.jpg|Promotional image showing Ji-hyon, Seong-ah, So-yeong, developer and publisher name. Whiteday-remake-limited edition-0.jpg|Limited Edition package. (Backpack, O.S.T CD, Artbook, Umbrella, Note, Pen, Testimonial letter with L-holder, Game Download code, Limited Edit Costume ) Whiteday-remake-limited edition.jpg|White Day (remake) - Limited Edition package Sold out Image. whiteday-remake-g-star guerilla event.jpg|G-star(game fair in Korea) guerilla event. whiteday-remake-so-yeong and hui-min.jpg|Promotional image whiteday-remake-Roi Games team.jpg|Developers and South Korean manhwa artist, Yoon Tae-ho( participate in Ending scenario arranged) whiteday-remake-Roi Games 2015.06.29 recording scene.jpg|2015.06.29. Prof. Hwang Bungki(alternate:Hwang Byungki), Soprano Yun Insuk(alternate:Yoon In-sook) and Staff. Labyrinth (2015) Re-recording Work in Recording studio. character-min-xs.png|Huimin character-soyoung-xs.png|Soyeong Character-jihyun.png|Jihyun Character-sunga.png|Sungah/Seong-ah White Day Remake - Head Demon Head Ghost Lunch Lady.gif LabyrinthA school.png LabyrinthA.png Woman in the cabinet.jpg Screenshot 2015-12-04-22-26-38.png Baby remake.jpg Doppel remake.png Screenshot 2015-12-04-21-33-58.png Screenshot 2015-12-04-21-34-10.png Screenshot 2015-12-04-21-37-04.png Ghost tree in remake.png Captain collection.png Pen remake.png First aid kit remake.png Fox spirit collection.png White Day-Remake-Ji-won-1.png Misuk collection.png Vending machine remake.png Coffe can remake.png Coin remake.png Soybean milk remake.png Mermaid, water demon collection.png Ghost tree collection.png Woman in the closet collection.png Doppel ghost collection.png Na-hyae-0.png Spier collection.png Mannequin collection.png whiteday-remake-seong-ah takes huimin to vent.jpg whiteday-remake-bong-gu.jpg whiteday-remake-classroom.jpg whiteday-remake-eun-mi.jpg whiteday-remake-mobile.jpg whiteday-remake-so-yeong.jpg Diffi.png Second grade.png Collection kyeong hui.png Kyeong-hui.png whiteday-remake-update.jpg|December 14, 2015 - Update Poster. white day google play promo.jpg white day google play promo janitor b.jpg white day google play promo janitor.jpg Videos WhiteDay Mobile Teaser|White Day Mobile (Beta) Teaser - 3/14/2014 - first promotional video when the title was still a mobile port. 인벤 화이트데이 모바일 영상 2|White Day Mobile video 2 Inventory 인벤 화이트데이 모바일 영상 3|White Day Mobile video 3 Inventory Conference White Day Remake Mobile|Conference White Day Remake / Mobile - 취재 화이트데이 모바일, "부분유료화 없이 8,800원으로 판매된다" 화이트데이 학교라는 이름의 미궁 CG 트레일러|White day:A Labyrinth Named School (Remake) CG trailer 화이트데이 모바일 초반 플레이 (오프닝~설지현 조우)|White Day Remake - Mobile (Android) Early-Play (From opening, gameplay introduction to encounter with Ji-hyeon) Whiteday Playstation VR Teaser Official |White Day Remake - PlayStation VR Teaser 화이트데이, 게임패드 조작(beta) 프리뷰|White Day Mobile Beta Update Preview - King Real and Gamepad Support. References Category:Games